A current FOTA (Firmware-Over-The-Air) update client writes a backup flash block before updating every flash block in an image of a device that is capable of wireless communication. In most cases flash block writing time accounts for most of the total image update time. So the current FOTA update client spends up to 50% of the total update time on writing backup blocks.